


My Dream Date With Adam Driver.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I don't own any of the names.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. A Romantic Hideaway.

Sitting in the passenger seat of a dark blue 4-door Toyota car down a winding road, Looking over at a handsome man Adam Driver, sitting in the driver seat of the car, until it began to snow, first it started snowing a little, then it began snowing hard, it was too thick to see the road, we had to stop the car several times until the snowed cleared, the cloudy sky was beginning to go dark, until the car stopped in the middle of the road, Adam tried starting it again, he was dressed in underwear, warm pants, warm long sleeve shirt, warm coat with a warm hood, black gloves, socks, and boots, I was wearing under-wear, warm pants, bra, long sleeve shirt, socks, and boots, He opened the front hood of the car, and got out of the car, as the wind started blowing, he started making his way to the hood of the car, While I was safe and sound inside the car, he was looking for over an hour and a half, until he closed the front hood and started making his way to the driver side door, opened it, and got in the driver seat of the car. 

"What happened?", I asked while i was looking at him with love in my eyes. 

"Well I've got some good news and some bad news, the good news is that we're stuck, and the bad news is that the motor is frozen", Adam answered. 

"Oh, so what are we going to do?", I asked. 

"I don't know, i just don't know", Adam answered as he sighed to himself. 

until I looked from the passenger-side window and saw a log cabin in the middle of the woods. 

"Adam, look there's a log cabin over there, let's go over there and see if someone's home", I said as i pointed to the log cabin. 

"All Right, I'll open the door for you", Adam replied as he put his coat hood up over his head.

He opened the driver side door, and got out of the driver seat, closed the door behind him, while I was getting my warm gloves on my hands and the coat hood over my head, Until Adam opened the passenger side door, i got out of the passenger seat, he closed the door behind me. 

"All Right, just hold on to my hand and follow me", Adam said as he grabbed my hand.

"All Right", I replied as my gloved fingers intertwined into his gloved fingers. 

He started lead me away from the car as we made our way toward the log cabin, we walked up the front porch steps of the log cabin, walked across the front porch, Adam started knocking on the front door of the log cabin, and waited for someone to answer the door, Until i found the front door key of the log cabin, it was underneath an empty upside down flower pot, I gave it to him, He put the key in the keyhole and turned it, he opened the door, and looked inside the log cabin. 

"Hello, anyone home?", Adam asked but there was no answer. 

We went inside the log cabin, He closed the door behind us, we took off our warm gloves and put them in the coat pocket, We took off our warm coats and put them on a Coat Hanger, We took off our Snow Boots, We started looking around the log cabin, It had an up-stairs, a catwalk hallway, a couch, two end tables on either side of the couch, two chairs, a coffee table, a fireplace, with some logs beside the fireplace, a Kitchen with a stove, kitchen sink, cabinets, fridge, a Kitchen Table.

"I don't think No-one is in here", I said. 

"Well, It's Our Shelter Now", Adam replied as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

First thing we Did was getting some heat in the log cabin, Adam started putting some logs in the fireplace, I found a box of matchsticks, He took a Matchstick from the box of matchsticks, and got a flame going, he put on the logs and a fire started, We sat down on the couch to get warm, until He had an idea, he got up from the couch, and started walking up the stairs, down the catwalk hallway, into the bathroom, that had a toilet, a bathroom sink, a bathroom window, a whirlpool bathtub, He turned on the bathroom light as he walked inside the bathroom and closed it halfway behind him.

I got up and walked over toward a window and was looking out of the window,

and was watching the snow falling from outside, until i could hear muffled water running from inside the bathroom, as I continued watching the snow falling, until the muffled water running stopped, muffled footsteps was approaching the closed bathroom door, the closed bathroom door and opened, Adam walked out of the bathroom, halfway closed it behind him, he started walking on the catwalk hallway, down the stairs, he started walking up behind me, while I was looking out of the window,

Suddenly I could feel myself being picked up in a bride style, my arm was around His neck, he looked at me with a big smile on his face. 

"Oh Adam, where were you, i was getting worried, i thought that you were outside?", I asked as She looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"I've got a surprise for you", Adam answered as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh what is it?", I asked as She looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a Surprise", Adam answered. 

"Oh, OK", I said. 

"You should close your eyes first", Adam said. 

"Oh, Why?", I asked. 

"it's part of the surprise", Adam answered. 

"All I right", I replied as she closed her eyes. 

He started walking up the stairs, carrying her in a bride style, he carried her through the catwalk hallway, and into the bathroom. He put her back down and closed the bathroom door behind them. 

"All Right you can open your eyes now", Adam said as She opened her eyes. 

She was surprised to find that they were inside the bathroom, she started looking around the bathroom, it had scented candles all over the bathroom, on top of the top of the bathroom toilet, the bathroom sink, the whirlpool bathtub that was filled with water, She looked at Him, He was looking at her with a loving smile on his face. 

"Did you planned this?", I asked as She looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Yes, I did", Adam answered as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh Why?", I asked. 

"It's because I love you so much, more then anything in this world", Adam answered as She walked toward him.

"And I love you too so much, how about if I do something for you and you do something for me", I said as She looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Like you taking my clothes off and I take yours off?", Adam asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh Yes", I answered as she looked at him with love and passion in her eyes. 

"Very Well Then, you may proceed", Adam said with a loving smile on his face. 

I started slowly taking his long sleeve shirt off, and was marveling at his chest, abs, Next came His Pants, underwear, then He took my clothes off, He helped her get into the whirlpool bathtub, She helped him get in the whirlpool tub, He sat down in the Whirlpool Tub Beside Her, He reached out his hand and turned on the Radio, a Romantic song started playing. She put his hand on his wet chest, he put his wet arm over her shoulder, and playfully splashing water on her hair on her head to get it wet, She started playfully splashed him, until they started kissing each-other on each-other's lips, they started moving their hands all over each-other's bodies, They both got out of the whirlpool bathtub, He pulled the plug and the water went out, They Dried each-other Off with a big giant towel, they changed their clothes. 

"I've got another surprise for you", Adam said. 

"Oh what is it, this time?", I asked as She looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Well, I have to be in the kitchen to get it ready", Adam answered as he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

She wondered what could the second surprise be, Until something caught her attention, She looked into the closet, and was surprise to see a beautiful dress, she noticed a note that was on the dress, she picked the note up from the dress, and started reading the note. 

"put on this dress, I know that you'll look beautiful in it", the note said. 

She decided to put the dress on, suddenly she heard a knock on the closed bedroom door, another folded note slide underneath the closed door, She walked over to it, picked it up, and started reading the second note. 

"Come down the stairs, the Second Surprise is Ready", The Second Note said. 

She decided to do what the note says, she opened the door and started walking down the catwalk hallway,


	2. A Night Of Hot Passion, A Night To Remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Still Don't Own Any Names, @ Copy-Write.

Walking down the stairs, She hears another romantic music playing, She looked at the Dining Room Table, and was surprise that it had a red tablecloth, a Candle was sitting in the middle of the table, plates, napkin, silverware, two wine glasses was sitting on the table, two chairs were on either side of the table, until She Saw Adam Driver, he was dressed in a black tuxedo, and was standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Did You Plan This Too?", I asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Yes I did, let's have some dinner", Adam answered as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

She put her arm around his, as he lead her to the table, they both sat down at the table and started eating the romantic dinner, another hour later, with their loving arms around each-other, they started having a slow dance to another romantic song, She had her head on his chest and her hands on his smooth, firm back, He had his head on top of her head, and his hands on her smooth, firm back, they were slow dancing for over an hour, until she looked up at him with love in her eyes, he looked at her with love in his eyes, They were looking at each-other as if time had stopped, the love, lust, and passion started boiling up inside of them, they started walking toward the upstairs, just when they were about to reach the bottom of the steps, They turned to each-other, they put their arms around each-other, they started sharing one kiss, they started walking up the stairs, their hands intertwined with each-other, He would look back at her with love in his eyes, She looked at him with love in her eyes, they were smiling at each-other as they continued walking up the stairs, down the catwalk hallway, they went into the master bedroom of the log cabin, He closed the door behind them.

She stood at the side of the bed, while He turned the light off in the master bedroom, the clouds had cleared to reveal a clear starry night, a full moon was shining on the master bedroom window, as Adam Driver started slowly walking toward the one that he loves, with a loving smile on his face, She looked at him with love in her eyes, She started slowly taking off his black tuxedo, first she took off his black tuxedo jacket, she reached around his neck, he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, as she slowly removed His Bowtie from his white tuxedo shirt, She threw it down on the floor, She started unbuttoned his white shirt, She started slowly taking off his white shirt, and threw it to the floor, She unbuckled his pants and it fell from his legs, She took him by the hand and lead him to the bed, She laid down on the Bed, He was on top of Her, they continued looking at each-other with love in their eyes, She started stroking His hair on top of his head, as he continued smiling at her, they started kissing each-other on each-other's lips, while moving their hands all over their body, the full moon shining into the master bedroom being their only light, They continued having their night of Passion for over an hour, Until he was laying down on the bed, She was cuddling up beside him, He had his arms around her body, She had her head on the side of his face, they were fast asleep, it had been a long day for both of them. a Long Night For Both Of them, a Night that neither of them would Remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
